random thing i did chatroom
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: randomish oocness and this done but a sleepy girl so enjoy i don't own ppgz but i do own me and my oc


me:ok this i did becose me bored so if it suck i'm sure it does don't hate me

momoko:so why are you doing this if your bored i can thank of other things to do

me:are you saying i can't wright a story with the ppgz and rrbz for no reason at all? *looks really pissed*

momoko: o.o n-no

me:good now me no owny

momoko: thank the heavens

me:HEY

momoko: on with the story while i find a place to hind

* * *

**momoko is hyper girl **

**miyako is bubbley girl**

**kaoru is not a girly girl**

**boomer is boomin boomer**

**butch is bad guy**

**brick is cool bad guy**

**me is your forsaker**

**(yes i know lame user names but i can't thank of something better)**

**bunny(oc of mine) bad girl**

* * *

_hyper girl has loged on _

_bubbley girl has loged on_

hyper girl:miyako what's up?

bubbley girl: was runing away from fan boys you?

hyper girl: was at the candy shop now at home well now what ?

bubbley girl:idk

_boomin boomer has loged on_

_cool bad guy has loged on_

hyper girl and bubbley girl: O.o

boomin boomer:what?

hyper girl and bubbley girl:nothing

_bad guy has loged on_

_not a girly girl has loged on_

hyper girl and bubbley girl: hey kaoru how are you?

not a girly girl: fine what are you guys up to?

hyper girl:nothing

bubbley girl: hiding from fanboys

bad guy: nothing

cool bad guy:same as butch

boomin boomer:same as my bros

_bad girl has loged on _

_your forsaker has loged on _

boomin boomer and bad guy and cool bad guy: who the hell are you two?

your forsaker: read my user name i'm your forsaker XD

bad girl: -_-"

your forsaker:what?

bad girl: nothing at all shadow-kat ok hey people one thing i want to asks is why are you useing DCL chatroom?

hyper girl:no other chatroom was open at the time

bad girl:do you know what that stands for?

everbody but me and bunny:no?

bad girl:this chatroom is for demon crazy lovers and as for me i am the event planer and your forsaker or as her name is shadow-kat is the creator and she is a rp player as well as i am X)

hyper girl:whats rp?

your forsaker:rollplaying

hyper girl:oh

bad girl:ohhh i know lets play truth or dare plz

hyper girl:i got nothing to do i'm in

bubbley girl:sure

not a girly girl:fine

bad guy:sure

cool bad guy:k

boomin boomer:yea

your forsaker:fine but you better not dare me to date someone this time bunny

hyper girl: O.o

bubbley girl: O.o

not a girly girl: o.O

bad girl: what she needed to have some fun

your forsaker: i have fun

bad girl: sure working as a spy -3-

your forsaker: can we just play now or what?

bad girl: ok by the way my name's bunny and my friend here is shadow-kat nice to meet you and momoko truth or dare?

hyper girl: how do you know my name

bad girl: i know alot of things and i know all of your names and shadow-kat to so whats it do?

hyper girl: dare!

bad girl: k kiss the one boy you wood never thank about in a romance way

hyper girl: wha- hyper girl has bicounet

_hpyer girl loged on _

hyper girl:what do you mean?

bad girl: can't you read i said kiss the one boy you wood never thank about in a romance way

hyper girl: b-but i can't

your forsaker: why not i do it all the time

bad girl: O.O! um shadow-kat i don't thank she wood do something like that i mean you kiss to tease boys that like you i mean i voted that you fit the song animal i have become wait thats for fighting

your forsaker:i only do that to wolfy 3

hyper girl:weird but i still not doing it

your forsaker:fine then you have to tell the truth

bad girl:ok then name one boy in here you thank is cute *smileing evily*

hyper girl:WHA- wait cute ok boomer he is cute

boomin boomer: O.o wha i'm not cute

bubbley girl:um you are kinda cute

your forsaker:momoko you lucky she did't ask who you thouth was hot XD

hyper girl:ok when playing this game with bunny thank before do

your forsaker:XD

bad girl:XD

hyper girl: kaoru truth or dare

not a girly girl:dare

hyper girl:i dare you to wear a skirt :D

not a girly girl:WHAT

hyper girl: :D

bubbley girl: nice one momoko

not a girly girl: :(

boomin boomer: XD

bad guy: X)

not a girly girl: fine miyako truth or dare

bubbley girl:truth

not a girly girl:i can't thank of anything so who do you like ?

bubbley girl:well i kinda like taka-san but i someone else to but i'm not saying who that is sents you say one person :)

bad girl:smart move ;)

bubbley girl:shadow-kat-san truth or dare

your forsaker:DARE!

bubbley girl:lol ok do you know that song wish you were here by avril lavigne?

your forsaker:yes

bubbley girl:well i dare you to sing it

your forsaker:fine *turns on wedcam and starts back gound music* i'm going to start now

~i can be tough~

~i can be strong~

~but with you it not like that at all~

~there's a girl that gives a shit~

~behind this wall~

~you just walk through it~

~and i rememder all those crazy things you said~

~you left them running through my head~

~you're always there,you're everywhere~

~but right now i wish you were here~

~all those crazy things we did~

~did't think about it just when with it~

~you're always there,you're everywhere~

~but right now i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~here here here~

~i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~near near near~

~i wish you were here~

~i love the you way are~

~it's who i am,don't have to try hard~

~we always say,say it like it is~

~and the truth is i really miss~

~all those crazy things you said~

~you left them running through my head~

~you're always there,you're everywhere~

~but right now i wish you were here~

~all those crazy things we did~

~did't think about it just when with it~

~you're always there,you're everywhere~

~but right now i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~here here here~

~i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~near near near~

~i wish you were here~

~no i don't wanna let go~

~i just wanna let you know~

~that i never wanna let go~

~let go, oh ,oh,~

~no i don't wanna let go~

~i just wanna let you know~

~that i never wanna let go~

~let go,let go,let go...~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~here here here~

~i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~near near near~

~i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~here here here~

~i wish you were here~

~damn damn damn~

~what i'd do to have you~

~near near near~

~i wish you were here~

your forsaker:*turns wedcam off* well?

hyper girl: :O

bubbley girl: :O

not a girly girl: :O

cool bad guy: :O

boomin boomer: :O

bad guy: :O

bad girl: XD

your forsaker: i like smile by her better so my turn now yes?

bubbley girl:yes

bad girl:we have to go to bed now

your forsaker:awww but i want to have a turn

bubbley girl:we can can back on later and play from were we left off then

hyper girl:sure if everyone is ok with that

bad girl: k then off to bed

_cool bad guy has loged off_

_bad guy has loged off _

_boomin boomer has loged off_

_hyper girl has loged off_

_bubbley girl has loged off_

_not a girly girl has loged off_

bad girl:night shadow-kat

your forsaker:night bunny

_your forsaker has loged off_

_bad girl has loged off_

* * *

me:yay

momoko what are you yaying about ?

me:don't know but i started this around 1 am and now it 5:28 am so i get random when sleepy but i'm random when not to

momoko:well what is this ?

me: a one-shot i know it suck but i don't know much about them so oocness is prodom there and miss-spelling to but i'm not perpect and never will be no one can so i can be me and like me for me so if you flame me for not being like you i don't care what ya think of me

momoko: wow well review plz it will make her happy ^^


End file.
